


Something to see past and something to not speak of

by Lady_danvers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: Ava has a secret and she fears that Sara won’t love her for it. Intimacy can be hard. But talking about what’s bothering you is harder. And what you need is damn near impossible. Sometimes words don’t work.





	Something to see past and something to not speak of

“Captain. I’m afraid we’re going to have to drop somewhere and some time for a while. I need to run some diagnostics and it is safer for us to land.” 

Sara brought a hand up to her face. She was having a stressful day already. “Alright Gideon. Where are we landing?”

“Apologies. Captain. And our destination is Greenland, in your modern time 2018, Captain Lance.”

“Ooh! Me and Zari can make a snowman.” Ray said excitedly as he smiled with his big usual smile. 

“I’m game.” Zari said, from the other side of the room, while lounged up on the couch flipping through a playboy magazine; that she stole from Mick, just for research purposes… of course.

Sara smiled at the two and then looked back over at the screen. “Alright. Greenland, here we come.”

 

\-------------

“I officially hate this place.” Nate said in over dramatic agony as he climbed up the snowy hill. A snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit him right in his face. 

Amaya giggled when the snow ball made contact with his face. 

“Lighten up Nate. This place is fun.” A snowball came flying at Zari next. She reached up in shock, but smiled even though the cold snow didn’t feel to good.

“Ha! Paybacks a bitch!” Mick growled from behind the snow bank. 

Giggling in Amaya grew more and more.

“Guys! Throw one at me next!” Ray shouted as he jumped waving his arms in the air.

 

\--------------

 

Sara watched her team from the giant screen. Smiling at them feeling content and happy in that moment. She had a drink in hand that she would sip from every now and again. She was lost in her own head. Thinking about what it was like to play like that. Without any worry or care. 

What it was like when she played with Laurel and Ollie. Those were much simpler times.

A pair of arms wrapping around her waist pulled her out of her thoughts and brings a bigger smile to her face. 

“Mm. Why aren't you out there?” Ava said as she placed her chin on Sara’s head. Smirking because she was able to do such things.

“I’m more of stand on the sidelines and watch kinda girl.” 

Ava quirked an eyebrow at that. “Really?” She moved around the woman and grabbed her waist. “Well maybe I can change your mind. Wanna play with me? Captain?” 

Sara pondered about it for a moment. A moment longer than Ava would have liked. Just to humour the woman. “Sounds tempting.” Sara glanced at Ava’s suit jacket and smirked. She looked back up, and started running her fingers over the lapels of the suit. Pulling Ava into her. “You just like messing with me don’t you?”

Ava smiled at that. It drove her crazy when Sara would play with her jacket like this. “Well it wouldn't be fun if I didn't keep you on your toes now would it?” 

“Very true Agent Sharpe.” Sara pulled the woman down into a kiss. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on her tiptoes, so she could reach her better.

Ava grabbed her and started pulling her up so she could hold her. Smirking when she wrapped her legs around her waist. 

Sara pulled back for a moment. “Take me away my sweet prince.” 

“Shut up.” She laughed. Not a single hint of annoyance in her voice. Just love for this woman. But she did what she was told and carried her to her room. The door opened automatically and she laid the woman down onto her bed. 

“Oh my sweet Ava. How do I count the ways!” Sara was being dramatic. She wanted to see how long she could keep getting under Ava’s skin. And pestering her about her being tall was just fun.

“So what you’re saying is I’m the guy in this relationship?” Ava laughed a little too nervously.

“You wish. You’re just so damn tall!” Sara didn't think much of it.

Ava shook her head. “Maybe you’re just really short. Ever think about that?” She emphasized the last part by grabbing both of Sara’s hands with one of her own and putting them above her head. “And maybe you just really love it when I dominate. Huh Sara.” 

“Maybe I do. So sue me. Doesn’t mean anything. Maybe I like both.”

“Typical.” 

“You wanna start with me Ms Sharpe? You really wanna go there?” Sara giggled.

“Oh yeah. Do you prefer one over the other though? And secretly just like one, but you’re confused?” Ava tilted her head. If Sara could play this game she could too. 

“Why do you gotta pick one huh. I’m pretty sure you like being both too. Unlike other things.” Sara challenged.

“I don't see you complaining.”

“Trust me. I’m not.”

\----------------

After a half hour of kissing and nothing happening. Ava started to get nervous.

It shouldn't even be surprising by now, it was the usual. They’d always talk, but nothing would really happen; unless kissing and touching was its own kind of sex, which it kinda was. But all the way was different. They’ve been dating for a while and they agreed to take things slow. Though the whole team probably thought they’ve done it a billion times by now. But Sara wanted to wait and Ava wouldn’t push it onto her. She honestly wanted to take it slow too. 

They just really wanted it to come naturally when it all felt right.

 

“It's just complicated okay.”

“Wait what are you trying to say.” Sara furrowed her brows. She was worried about her girlfriend.

“It’s just… we haven't really done anything. And… I really want to. And I know we’re waiting for the right time. And I’m glad we haven't rushed things. But I just… I really want you. But it’s- I’m...”

Sara sensed Ava’s nervousness. She frowned at the woman before her, who looked very self conscious. 

Ava rubbed the side of her arm, and wouldn't meet Sara’s gaze. 

Sara looked around for a moment trying to find the words. She then focused her vision back onto Ava. She reached out and grabbed her hand. “Hey! What is it? Honestly we’ve been dating for a while now. If you’re ready then I’m ready.” Sara ran her thumb over the back of Ava’s hand. “What’s wrong, Aves?”

There it was. 

The concern in Sara’s voice. The look in her eyes, the thumb… and that fucking nickname. If Ava was being perfectly honest she was more than ready. And she has been for a very long time. She didn't say anything, for one: out of respect for Sara. She’d never pressure her into anything she didn't want. And two: There was always… something holding her back. Something that made her feel like less of a woman. Something that made her feel like a freak. She never wanted anyone else to know. But here she was. In Sara Lance’s bed, fully prepared to give it up to her. If only she could just love herself a little better. “I… um.” She flipped her hand around and grabbed Sara’s in hers. Looking at their conjoined hands. She sighed. “I’m not used to this... Relationships and intimacy. I've never liked anyone like I’ve liked you. There have been crushes. But I never felt like anything would come of it. But my feelings for you… are so much more. I just. I never saw this coming. I read about you, saw pictures of you. I thought I knew you. But I was so wrong. You’re so kind and sweet and cool. You care about others and put them all above you. You’re so damn brave and would make an amazing time bureau agent.” Ava started to get a little teary eyed. She felt Sara’s other hand on her cheek and she looked up at her. Leaning into the hand. “You make me feel so sexy and I never feel that. You somehow get me to lighten up when I’m always so stuck to the rules and expectations. Maybe it’s that Mrs Lance charm, and you have me wrapped in your spell. But I don't care, cause I know this is real. You make me feel whole.” 

Sara tilted her head. She smiled as tears fell from her cheek. She moved closer to Ava and placed her forehead onto her’s. She closed eyes for a moment, but then opened them when she spoke. “Ava…”

Ava cut Sara off by pulling the woman’s hand down. She hovered it right above her pants and then she placed it where she needed It to be. She was breathing hard now and her heart was pounding. This wasn’t meant as a dirty thing. She just couldn’t bare to say what she was trying to.

A few seconds passed and Sara didn’t say anything. The silence was starting to scare Ava. What did she just do? Did she cross a line? Did she just ruin the one thing that made her truly happy? All these doubts start swirling in Ava’s head, but she’s soon brought out of her thoughts when she moans. She focus her eyes and she sees what’s happening. Sara is rubbing soft little circles there. Ava starts to pant. It all was just so pent up. She was so sensitive.

“You’re so… hard.” Sara whispered. 

Ava gasped lightly at that she looked up to meet Sara’s gaze, who was looking at her with low lidded eyes. “S-sara?” Ava whispered. Her tears started to run down her cheek. 

Sara reached up and wiped away the tears, then leaned in to kiss Ava. When she pulled away she smiled at her. She daringly dug her hand down more on Ava’s pants applying more pressure. “Jesus Ava. You’re so hot!” She moved in and pulled Ava into a hug. 

“Sara!” Ava whimpered.

 

“It’s okay that you’re virgin Ava. Really.” 

Ava made a face at that and she pulled Sara back and looked her in the eyes. “That’s what you took from this?”

“Yeah you have a dick. So what?” Sara moved closer to Ava. 

Ava understood that Sara wasn’t just accepting this part of her. But she was looking past it and just seeing her. “Y-you dont think its weird? Or disgusting?” 

“Baby I’m a bisexual. What part of chicks with dicks do you think would disturb me? It’s honestly the hottest fucking thing I can think of right now. I’ve never seen it in real life before or anything, but what does that matter.”

Ava mentally slapped herself for that. Of course she doesn’t care. This is Sara Bisexual Lance we’re talking about here. “God you are the biggest horn dog ever, aren't you?”

Sara smirked. “ Babe I’m not the one whose about to bust out of their pants.” Sara scooted up and into Ava’s lap now. 

Avas face turned bright red at that. “Well there's more.”

Sara quirked her brow. “What’s that?”

“I have both.” Ava felt nervous again. This was a whole ‘nother ball game.

“Even better.”

Of course. Ava just laughed at that as tears fell from her face.

“This is real for me too Ava. Even if I wasnt bisexual I’d still accept you. As hot as all this is, I think you’re beautiful and nothing will change that. Differences or no differences. Dick or no dick. I dont care. Because its you it’s sexy. It’s okay Ava. It’s you.”

“You don't think me less of a woman?” Ava looked down.

Sara shook her head and gently pushed Ava’s chin up to meet her gaze. “You’re more woman than any woman I’ve ever met.” 

Ava smiled at her. “You really are super aren't you? Be careful Ms Lance. Charm is a very dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. You never know who you might affect.”

“Well I’ll keep that in mind. But as long as its working on you then that’s all I will ever need.”

 

\------------

 

Now that the they addressed the elephant in the room. Ava was fully ready. And Sara waited for her patiently. She leaned forward and allowed Ava to undress her. But stopped when an alarm goes off and the lights in the room shut off.

“Gideon!?” Sara shouted up at the ceiling.

No answer.

“Dammit!” Sara cursed.

“What happened?” 

“Gideon was running diagnostics. She must have tripped one of the power supplies.”

“Guys!? You in there?” Zari’s voice could be heard from behind Sara’s door.

Sara let out a sigh of relief that her team was back in the ship. Safe from the cold. 

“Yeah. Good you guys are back in here.”

“Gideon fried my shit! I’m so getting back at that bot for this. Also prepare for it to get cold, plus this door isn’t opening anytime soon.”

Sara looked at Ava who was sitting there trying not to laugh. Like the door being locked shut was gonna be an issue.

“We’ll be fine. Thanks Z.”

“Yeah yeah. You guys have fun!” Zari said with a sing song voice at the end. Clearly hinting that she knew what they were doing.

 

As soon as she knew she was gone Ava started pulling Sara’s clothes off. This time not waiting anymore.

“Someone’s eager.” Sara smirked.

“Oh you bet!” Ava yanked Sara’s pants off and then went for her shirt. As soon as those were off she instinctively cupped Sara’s breasts.

Sara quirked a brow at her. “You really are eager aren’t you?” Sara giggled, but then jumped when Ava moved her thumbs across the middle of her breasts. Her breath hitched. 

Without wasting time Ava leaned in and went for Sara’s neck. She bit down as she played with Sara’s chest. 

Sara’s mouth fell open as electricity shot straight to her core. “Oh god. Ava. Jesus, you’re really good at that.” She could barely keep her eyes open. Only really able to keep one open. Sara quickly reached up and put a hand on Ava’s chest. Pushing her back some. Ava stopped. Feeling a little hurt. But it went away when Sara started to rip off her blazer and undo the buttons of her blouse. “You look so beautiful in this blouse. But I can't wait to see how it looks on my floor.” 

Ava giggled. 

She continued her mission to get Ava naked. She reached for her pants and yanked them down. Revealing grey boy shorts underneath. She then went for her bra and undid the clasps while looking like it was nothing.The bra quickly sliding down Ava’s shoulders. 

Ava shook her head. “Is there anything you can’t do.” She pulled Sara back in and kissed her with all the passion in her soul. She went for her bra now. But unlike Sara, she struggled. Sara smiled into the kiss and she reached behind her back to help Ava out. When it came undone Ava practically threw it across the room and then shoved Sara down onto her pillow. She placed her hands on Sara’s body. Running them up her abs and then stopping when she reached the underside of her boobs. 

Sara ran her tongue over Ava’s lips. Requesting for entry. Ava happily obliged. They fought for dominance. But neither one of them was winning. It just made them even more sexually frustrated. So much so Sara grabbed Ava’s hands and pulled them to her chest. Craving her touch. She did the same and started to touch Ava, as well. After three minutes of this Sara felt that she needed to make things progress, and lead more. She assumed that Ava may not know exactly how to further things or feel so confident to ask. So she reached up and grabbed one of Ava’s hands. She lead it down to her underwear and pushed her hand just above the waistband. Only enough so that the tip of her fingers where in her underwear. She wanted Ava to do the rest on her own. Which she did exactly that. Hesitant at first, but then slid her hand into Sara’s underwear. She ran her finger through her hair. Enjoying the feel. But then she slipped her hand lower and was met with slippery folds. Sara pulled apart from the kiss and let out a breathy moan.

And Ava desperately wanted to hear that sound again. She wanted to be the cause of that sound. She started to move her finger. And everytime she did it would cause spasmodic little jerks in Sara, and she loved it. Loved that she could make this powerful assassin melt in her hand. That she could make this woman so sensitive. 

“Fuck Ava!” 

Ava looked down at Sara. The woman’s face was contorting with pleasure. And she was laying in such a way that made her seem smaller than usual. She had her knees propped beside her chest now and her legs were spread. Her head wasn't on her pillow anymore and she was laying directly on the bed causing her to be straighter. Ava blushed when she realized she could see a little bit of Sara down there from the way she was laying and how her underwear was curved. She leaned down and started kissing Sara’s neck as she moved her finger over Sara’s clit. Making love to her like she wanted for a long time. 

Sara’s moans began to pick up more. She started to grind herself onto Ava’s hand. Wanting and needing so much more.

Ava slid her finger down lower. Gliding down from the wetness. She stopped just before her opening and started teasing her. 

“Ava!” Sara moaned she instinctively wrapped her legs around Ava’s waist. Yanking her hips down on her in the process. Causing Ava’s crouch to land right on Sara’s. They both groaned. Sara needed that again so she moved her legs behind Ava’s ass, grinding against her. 

Ava started to pant. She almost forgot about her own needs. She was having so much fun with Sara. She forgot about herself. It only got worse when Sara reached down and pulled her underwear off. Ava was able to smell her sex now. And it drove her crazy. Sara didn't do anything more. She waited patiently for Ava to make the next move.

They just stared at each other's eyes as they breathed heavily. Ava reached down and started to pull her underwear off. But didn’t take her eyes off Sara. She moved forward and started kissing her. Feeling her chest touch the other womans. She leaned her hips down some more. And just relaxed. She reached down and pushed a finger into Sara.

“Jesus! Ave’s.” She said between clenched teeth. She needed her now. This was becoming to much. She opened her mouth all the way when speaking and begged her. “Please!” 

Ava shook her head. As much as this killed her she wanted Sara to wait a little longer. She started to pump her finger in and out of Sara, proceeding to kiss her. She loved feeling inside her. And she’s sure she’d love it even more when she goes even further. But right now she just wanted to love Sara likes this. Wanted to make her understand what she made her feel. What she did to her. “I love you Sara.” Ava whispered before she removed her finger and replaced it with her dick. She gently pushed in the tip, but slowed down to get used to the feel and to let Sara settle. When she felt they were both ready she pushed it in more. She sat like that for a moment and looked at Sara again. She had her eyes closed and was full on panting. Ava swore she could hear her heart pounding in her chest. But then again she could be mistaken that for her own. She reached up and interlocked her fingers with Sara’s. Whose hands were at either side of her head on the bed. She leaned in and placed her forehead by Sara’s head. All she could think off was the fact that Sara didn't say anything, when she told her that she loved her. Maybe she was overthinking it. But was it wrong for her to worry? 

She begin to move her hips. She really didn't want to think. She just wanted to enjoy this time with Sara. 

“Mm! Ava. Don't stop!” Sara removed her hands from Ava’s and placed a hand on her cheek and wrapped an arm around her neck. She moved her face to meet hers and she looked into her eyes. “H-hey.”

“Hey”

Sara smiled then she moved her head down towards her and kissed her. 

Ava couldn't believe what was happening. They were really doing this. She never would have seen herself doing this in a thousand years with anyone. With anyone that she loved and with Sara Lance for christ sake. A few years ago when she was reading about her and learning how not to be like her, she never would have guessed this is where she’d be. Never would have guessed that she’d fall so hard for this woman. 

A few minutes past and Ava quickens her movements. She was starting to feel the build up and she knew she was going to come. She could feel that Sara was close too. She tried her best to hold back. Wanting Sara to go first before she did. If she failed, then she would slide down there and make sure she came. But with Sara’s moans picking more. Ava knew she was close.

And just like that Sara was gone. “Ava!” She dug her nails into Ava’s back as she climaxed. Ava couldn't hold it anymore and she came a few seconds after Sara. But she didn't stop moving her hips, she slowed down and let Sara ride out the orgasm. 

When she was finally done she collapsed next to Sara’s side. Exhausted from it all. 

They were both panting. 

Sara started to laugh. She turned towards Ava and smiled. “You know if I didn't know any better I’d say you’ve done that before.” 

“I just did what made you moan the loudest.” Ava smiled back at her.

Sara shook her head as she laughed. “Come here.” She held open her arms.

Ava was hesitant at first, but then she slid forward and let Sara hold her. 

“I love you Ava Sharpe.” Sara said with full confidence. She wanted to save it for the end. Feeling it’d be more special and real that way.

Ava’s face lit up. That was all she will ever want to hear. 

“Sorry for the interruption captain. But I managed to run that diagnostic and update the system. Ms Tomaz was able to fix the power. Everything is back on.”

Sara smiled. It wasn't like being trapped in a room with Ava sharpe was a bad thing. Quite the opposite. “Thank you Gideon. Now give us some privacy please.”

“Of course Captain Lance.”

Ava started to shake. And Sara realized that the ship had gotten very cold from the power outage and they they found a pretty good way to… heat up. She pulled Ava closer to her body and pulled the sheet above them. She started to shiver, herself. But not long after heat started to fill the room. And everything was perfect on the waverider. 

Ava felt like herself for the first time and felt loved.

And Sara finally had it. It may not be normal, but it was her normal, and that’s all she would ever want. 

Her family was all she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my laptop when I had no internet for like 15 hours. This took me like maybe 4 hours plus and 1 hour of editing. So Idk how great it is. I normally write on my phone. I hope it’s decent. I have mix feelings


End file.
